¿El pricipio del final?
by Irisa Seli
Summary: Es un mini cap. ¡que dificil es poner nombres a los capítulos! es lo peor. bueno dejad R/R y continuaré pronto. si llego a 20 lo subiré el lunes y si no... igual el lunes :-P, pero si teneis ideas decidme por que no se que hacer
1. la caida de Voldemort

Abro los ojos, no sé que hora es. ¿Que importancia tiene?  
  
¿Por que he despertado? No lo merezco. ¿por que yo si y él no? ¿Que ha hecho mal? Nada.  
  
Ha sido un sueño, una pesadilla. No, ocurrió ayer. Me parece que fue hace tanto tiempo y a la vez hace tan poco.  
  
Flash back  
  
-¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! -Un grito de dolor salió de las gargantas de todos los presentes en el Gran Hall. ¿De todos?  
  
El cuerpo de Albus cayó pesadamente sobre su gran sillón rojo Gryffindor, me acerqué a él. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, me di cuenta que miraban hacía mí.  
  
-Severus. cuida bien de todos, se que puedes hacerlo. No permitas que el mal gane, no permitas que el mal te gane. - dejó escapar su último suspiro.  
  
Me abracé a él con la esperanza de que su alma no pudiera, así, salir de su cuerpo. Pero era su hora, él lo sabía. noté como unas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, rojas de rabia y de dolor. Estaba llorando algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Dejé el cuerpo de mi amigo en el sillón, le miré por última vez a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que miraban siempre cariñosos y con una chispa de humor, esos mismos ojos que ahora estaban vidriosos y vacíos. Los cerré. Lentamente me levanté, apreté con fuerza mi varita y me giré hacía el centro del Hall, donde se hallaba alguien con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios.  
  
Miré a los alumnos, los valientes Gryffindors llorando, los leales Hufflepff llorando, los inteligentes Ravenclaw llorando, y los audaces Slytherins llorando. Por fin Albus los había unido a todos en un mismo sentimiento, aunque fuera doloroso. ¿todos?  
  
Algunos Slytherin mayores no estaban en la mesa, no dudé un momento, dirigí la mirada desde la mesa representada por el color verde al grupo de mortífagos, sabía perfectamente quienes eran los alumnos. Estaban asustados, y aún más cuando notaron mi mirada en ellos.  
  
Voldemort me mirada. Mi fijé en el odio que desprendía, en la rabia.  
  
No me permití bajar la vista, nunca. No iba a ganarme de nuevo.  
  
Me dio por sonreír, incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Voldemort acababa de matar al único mago que había llegado a temer. ¿Qué iba a poder hacer yo? Solo soy un traidor, un traidor para ambos grupos de magos.  
  
-¿Por qué sonríes, mi querido Severus?  
  
- Un pensamiento que he tenido, un pensamiento gracioso.  
  
-¿De verdad? Pensabas. Quizás ¿Qué estas en el lado perdedor y en que te arrepientes de haberme traicionado? Demasiado tarde.  
  
-¡Jamás! ¿Me has oído? Jamás volvería a reducirme a ser un ciado vacío tuyo como los demás, a los que tu llamas mortífagos.  
  
De entre el grupo de mortífagos surgió un murmullo de desaprobación. De un extremo de la sala noté que algo se movía. Vi a Potter que se levantaba de la mesa, no lloraba por que la rabia era más fuerte que su dolor, su cicatriz brillaba más fuerte de lo que nunca había visto. Su espeso flequillo negro no lo lograba esconder.  
  
Granger y Weasley se levantaron, algunos Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs. Slytherin tardó más en reaccionar pero al segundo Malfoy se levantó seguido de algunos compañeros más. Miré hacía Lucius distinguiendo su figura aún por la cara cubierta, temblaba de rabia al ver la reacción de su hijo.  
  
En un momento todos los alumnos se hallaban de pie. Habíamos practicado esto muchas veces, con la esperanza de que no tuviéramos la oportunidad de llevarlo a cabo. Esta había llegado.  
  
Tomé el papel de Albus y grité:  
  
- ¡¡VOL!! ¡¡DE!! ¡¡MORT!!  
  
Al mismo instante más de doscientas manos con sus respectivas varitas se alzaban hacia él. Por un instante vi en sus ojos miedo. Esto ocurría mientras todos a una gritabamos:  
  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Cayó al suelo, nunca pensé que funcionaría, los mortifagos empezaron a asustarse, miraban hacía la perta buscando una posible salida. Las doscientas varitas se giraron hacía ellos.  
  
- ¡Scus Mortes!  
  
Un escudo verde apareció envolviéndolos, un escudo inventado por Albus. Consistía en un escudo que rebotaba los hechizos. Si a un mortífago se le ocurría mandar una maldición inmediatamente esta le daba a él.  
  
-Minerva - dije.  
  
-Dime. -Ella aun estaba con la varita fuertemente agarrada apuntando a los mortífagos y con lágrimas en las mejillas.  
  
- Avisa al ministerio.  
  
- ¡Prefectos! Llevad a los alumnos de vuestras casas a las salas comunes. Nadie bajo ningún pretexto saldrá de allí. NADIE -Y dirigí mi última mirada hacía Potter .  
  
*********************************  
  
¿Os ha gustado? No he pensado ninguna continuación, es muy corto, se me ha ocurrido esta mañana escuchando la banda sonora de el señor de los anillos.  
  
Si alguien quiere que continúe que me lo diga y lo intentaré. Por cierto, esto lo sitúo dentro de dos libros (o tres) quiero decir que cuando Harry esté en séptimo.  
  
Adéu. 


	2. Una mala experiencia

- ¡Prefectos! Llevad a los alumnos de vuestras casas a las salas comunes. Nadie bajo ningún pretexto saldrá de allí. NADIE -Y dirigí mi última mirada hacía Potter.  
  
Miré hacía los profesores, todos tenían un gesto grave, no era para menos. Posé mi mano en la de Albus, todo había acabado, nunca volvería a ver su cara sonreírme. No quería recordarlo así, pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarle.  
  
Minerva entró en el Hall corriendo. Se paró frente a mi, intentó coger aire y expulsarlo normalmente, después de unos segundos habló.  
  
- Severus, ministros y aurores se han aparecido en los terrenos, están a punto de llegar.  
  
- Bien.- Me dirigí al grupo de mortífagos.- Ahora, por fin recibiréis lo que os merecéis. Sin posibles excusas. Lucius. ¿Qué vas a decir ahora? Nadie creerá que vuelves a estar bajo una imperios. no podrás escabullirte. Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, Nathanson y Blakstone, que lastima que no puedan quedarse para la fiesta de graduación. Tendrían que haber elegido mejor.  
  
Con un sonoro ruido el ministro Funge entró por la puerta seguido de trabajadores y aurores. Me miraba como si solo existiera yo. Le hice una señal hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Voldemort. Se acercó para comprobar si vivía.  
  
Estaba muerto.  
  
Me dio la espalda, hizo algo que no alcancé a ver, pero en un momento dos aurores me habían uno cogido la varita y el otro atado con cuerdas mágicas.  
  
- Severus Snape, queda detenido por utilizar y por incitar a utilizar a doscientas personas el Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Pero.  
  
- Ministro Funge.- dijo Minerva.- ¿no lo ve? ¿no ve que era contra Voldemort? Era el o nosotros, solo tratamos de defendernos. ¿Qué habría hecho usted? ¿No ve lo que le ha hecho a Albus?  
  
-Sí lo he visto. Y en verdad lo siento, pero son las normas. Minerva creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es intentar que vuelva la calma, y sobretodo que nadie de fuera del colegio se entere de esto.  
  
-¿Qué esto no salga del colegio? ¡Hemos derrotado a Voldemort! ¿Pretende que nadie se entere?  
  
- Sé, creo que eso he dicho. Nos vamos. Recoged el cuerpo de Ya-sabeis- Quién y apresad a sus mortífagos.  
  
Un auror me empujó para que avanzara, dirigí lo que sería la última mirada al primer y por lo que veía al último hombre que confió en mí. Minerva tenía los nudillos blancos y apretados, al igual que sus labios, supuse por la rabia contenida contra el inútil de Funge.  
  
Me llevaron fuera del castillo. ¿Era ya de noche? No, o no lo recuerdo. Creo que durante unas horas estuve en una especie de estado de shock. Acababan de ocurrir demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. y no había podido asimilarlo.  
  
Nos aparecimos en el ministerio. A cada uno nos dejaron en distintas salas, la mía era completamente oscura, con una silla donde me habían dejado sentado, una mesa, y por el reflejo de la ventana hacía la mesa, un vaso de agua. Un vaso de agua que era una tortura por que con las manos atadas no podía beber.  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
Bueno, ¿que os parece?  
  
Como sabéis no pensaba continuarlo, pero como me dijisteis que lo siguiera.  
  
Me senté en frente de mi ordenador (con la banda sonora de Lord of the Rings, por supuesto) pues eso me senté, pero sin ninguna idea y me salio esto.  
  
Yo no quería que detuvieran a mi pobre Severus. solo me salió así.  
  
Muy pronto si quereis continuo, es que estoy de examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo. Hoy he tenido uno de Construcción y me ha ido fatal (  
  
Gracias por los Rewiews!!!! 


	3. Heroe o villano?

Nos aparecimos en el ministerio. A cada uno nos dejaron en distintas salas, la mía era completamente oscura, con una silla donde me habían dejado sentado, una mesa, y por el reflejo de la ventana hacía la mesa, un vaso de agua. Un vaso de agua que era una tortura por que con las manos atadas no podía beber.  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
- ¡Cuanta luz! Que...  
  
Vaya, ahora que por fin había conseguido cerrar algo los ojos... ¿Cuánto habré dormido? Quizas una hora, estaba empezando a salir el sol cuando yo entraba en el mundo de los sueños...  
  
La pequeña habitación en la que estoy encerrado se ve, sin duda, más grande con esta luz. El inalcanzable vaso de agua sigue en la mesa. Tengo tanta sed... Noto como cada vez que trago mi garganta sufre un desgarro, siento mi lengua cansada de luchar contra el paladar seco. Mis labios están cortados...  
  
Movimiento fuera de la habitación, deben ser los trabajadores del ministerio, no dudo que este el incompetente de Fudge dandose aires de grandeza. ¿Qué hará ahora sin Albus?  
  
Alguien se acerca a la puerta... y se aleja. Oigo el conocido sonida de chimeneas, estan llegando muchos mensajes, envían otros tantos. Periodistas...  
  
El rasgar de un papel, impaciente. Debe ser alguien energico, puede que enfadado. Se oyen unos pasos ligeros... sigilosos. Una llave, una luz. Es un cojuro. La puesta se abre. Una silueta de mujer.  
  
- Severus Snape. Eres libre. Libre bajo custodia sin varita, hasta tu juicio.  
  
Esa voz, sin duda la conozco. Es Elisabeth Wilghbory. Antigua compañera de Ravenclaw.  
  
- Bien, ahora voy a soltarte, tendras que firmarme un papel conforme aceptas que te hayan pagado la fianza.  
  
- ¿Pagado la fianza? ¿Quién?  
  
- Lo siento ha pedido anonimato.  
  
- Elisabeth... ¿no me lo puedes decir? Como favor.  
  
- ¿¡Me has reconocido!? Tienes buena memoria... y... no, lo siento. No puedo decirtelo.  
  
Salímos de la habitación. Me extiende un papel y un bolígrafo. Estoy tan cansado... no lo leo. Pueden haber puesto cualquier cosa... pero las cosas no pueden empeorar así que...  
  
Me indica por donde está la salida, me dá la mano, parece agradecida, se le humedecen los ojos... no quiero verla llorar. Me dirijo hacía la salida. Parace que hay mucha gente.  
  
¡Son periodistas! Estan entrevistando a Fudge. Salgo, ahora tendré que buscar un coche.  
  
- ¡Mirad! ¡¡¡Es Severus!!!  
  
Todos ignoran a Fudge y acercan sus vuela-plumas a mí. ¡es increíble! Me tratan como al héroe de la historia. ¿Cómo escapo de aquí? ¡una mano amiga! Minerva.  
  
- Corre, ven, tengo aquí un coche.  
  
La sigo y nos metemos en un carruaje que nos lleva directos a Hogwarts. ¿A casa? No, Hogwarts ha dejado de ser mi casa, sin Albus...  
  
¿Qué haré ahora? Puedo trabajar en... ¿en que? ¿Qué me gusta? ¿qué es lo que se me da bien?  
  
- Minerva, gracias  
  
- No hay de que. Alguien nos avisó que sadrías ahora y vine enseguida.  
  
- ¿Alguien? Entonces no eres tu... ¿quien ha pagado la fianza?  
  
- ¿Fianza? No, no he sido yo.  
  
- He decidido que me voy a ir de Hogwarts, no quiero continuar dando clases.  
  
- ¿Que?... ¿Cuándo?  
  
- Ahora... en cuanto lleguemos.  
  
- Severus, no digas estupideces... por lo menos... quédate a la selección y entrega de diplomas de los de séptimo.  
  
- ¿Qué selección?  
  
- Oh... ya verás. ¿Nunca has estado presente verdad? Creo que no...  
  
N/A: Que pasará.... ta chan ta chan... en realidad aún no tengo ni idea.  
  
Así que ya sabéis, esta historia hempezo sin querer, y continuó sola saliendo de mis manos hasta el ordenador. ¡Yo no quería que fuera así!!  
  
Dejadme Reviews por favor... 


	4. La selección

Disclaimer: ningún personaje es mío... ya sabeis. Bla, bla, bla  
  
  
  
- Severus, no digas estupideces... por lo menos... quédate a la selección y entrega de diplomas de los de séptimo.  
  
- ¿Qué selección?  
  
- Oh... ya verás. ¿Nunca has estado presente verdad? Creo que no...  
  
Selección... ¿que se puede seleccionar? Vaya, Minerva está abriendo las puertas del comedor. Creo que no quiero entrar, voy a ir a mi cuarto. Estoy muy cansado, no me apetece tener que aguantar una comida con todos los alumnos chillando y riendo. No... solo me apetece dejar de respirar, dejar de sentir. Dejar de sentir este dolor, no solo el dolor físico de no haber dormido, de haber estado atado de manos, con unas sogas demasiado apretadas.  
  
No, el dolor que supone no haber comido durante un día. Quiero olvidar la presión que siento en mi pecho... quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó ayer. ¿alegrarme? ¿Cómo puedo alegrarme cuando fue la muerte de Albus lo que me hizo ... lo que me hizo... actuar? Pero actuar demasiado tarde. ¡demasiado tarde!  
  
Me voy.  
  
- ¡Severus! Te estoy esperando.  
  
¿Qué? Por que Minerva insiste tanto. Por que es tan importante que asista a una comida, cuando ya he faltado tantas veces... por que...  
  
- ¡Ei!!  
  
- Como no te movias he pensado que un pequeño empujoncito te iría bien.  
  
Lo que me faltaba, con esta pequeña entrada "triunfal" todos nos miran. ¿podría sacar puntos a todos a la vez? No lo he povado nunca. ¿Por qué la mesa de profsores está tan lejos? ¿Y por que nunca antes me había dado cuenta?  
  
Vaya, estan todos. Todos... menos Albus. En el medio del estrado, delante de la mesa esta el sombrero. Selección... vaya... ¿qué pasará?  
  
Me siento en mi sitio. Los profesores me sonríen... ¡vaya! Parece que muchos han visto que mi arrepentimiento era sincero. Han tenido que verme matar a Voldemort para creerme. Albus creyó en mi desde el principio. Confió en mi palabra, mi palabra. Una palabra que no valía mucho. Teniendo en cuenta que los había traicionado cuando me hize mortífago, y que en ese momento estaba traicionando a los mortífagos y a Voldemort.  
  
Minerva pide silencio. ¿por qué? ¿no estaban en silencio? Vaya, he estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me he dado cuenta de que estaban aplaudiendo, de que estaban aplaudiendo.... me.  
  
No puede ser.  
  
- Bien, como creo que la mayoria no se ha leído Historia de Hogwarts no creo que sepais que ocurre cuando no hay director. Pocos de los presentes hemos estado en tal ocasión, así que os lo voy a explicar.  
  
El antiguo director transmite al sombrero el nombre de alguien que cree, podría ser buen director. El sombrero tiene en cuanta es opción, aunqe se han dado casos de que elegía otra persona. Lo más común es que sea elegido un miembro del claustro de profesores así que empezaremos por ir pasando nosotros. En el caso de que el nuevo director no fuera uno de nosotros durante el verano buscaríamos a la persona elegida. Espero que no sea ese el caso por que en ocasiones se ha llegado a tardar en encontrarla años.  
  
Bien, creo que para empezar puedo ser yo que soy la que más informada está y luego ir por orden alfabético. Así vereis que no pasa nada... Como puede ser largo podéis ir comiendo.  
  
Vaya, es verdad. No sabía como se elegía al director... Minerva se estáponiendo el sombrero, está muy sería.  
  
Mmmm, que hambre que tengo...  
  
- Severus...  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Sinistra?  
  
- ¿Qué voy a querer? Te toca.  
  
Vaya, no se que ha pasado con los otros...  
  
Este sombrero no me cae bien, espero que no me diga lo mismo que la primera vez...  
  
- " vaya, mmm, si me acuerdo perfectamente de ti. Severus Snape"  
  
- Hola...  
  
  
  
  
  
Vaya, ¿que pasara? Lo más fácil es lo que supongo todos pensáis... pero. ¿y si no? Me gustaría avanzaros algo pero como siempre digo... esto no lo escribo yo. Me siento en el ordenador, entro en un estado de coma profundo... y... cuando me despierto esta esto escrito.  
  
JAJAJAJAJA (risa maléfica de Irisa en coma) No sabéis quien soy ¿verdad? Lo vais a pasar muy mal... y no os voy a avanzar nada, sufrid.  
  
Vaya... ¿que ha pasado?  
  
Dejadme reviews. Porfa... Al principio pensaba que no los necesitaba, no quería perdirlos... pero ahora he visto que son necesarios para sentirte lo suficiente segura como para continuar una historia... ups. Pero que rollo estoy metiendo!!  
  
Bueno, os dejo.. espero que hasta pronto 


	5. El director es:

Este sombrero no me cae bien, espero que no me diga lo mismo que la primera vez...  
  
- " vaya, mmm, si me acuerdo perfectamente de ti. Severus Snape"  
  
- Hola...  
  
===== Después de unos meses=====  
  
- Minerva, Severus después del desayuno me gustaría hablar con vosotros. Aún no sé muy bien como hacer las cosas.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
Aún no puedo creerme que sea directora. Si me dicen hace unos meses que estaría aquí me hubiera echado a reír, y ahora mírame. Directora Elisabeth Wilghbory. No suena mal del todo.  
  
Vaya, están tardando en llegar. Ah! Ya están aquí.  
  
- Elisabeth.  
  
- Severus. ¿Y Minerva?  
  
- Ha tenido un pequeño contratiempo y no podrá asistir a esta . ¿reunión?  
  
- Sí, reunión. Bueno, solo quería comentaros algo, por saber que opináis. es que no se como hacer las cosas, aún me veo poca cosa para este cargo. si ya se que si el sombrero me eligió fue por que lo haré bien.  
  
- Exacto. ¿Qué querías comentar?  
  
- Había pensado en los profesores que nos faltan.  
  
- ¿Profesores? Creía que como cada año solo estaba libre DCAO.  
  
- Si. y no. No pongas esa cara que ahora te lo explico. Mira, había pensado que tu dieras esa materia, espera. déjame explicarme. He dicho profesores por que creo que los mejores, los más convenientes para pociones son tus dos ex mejores alumnos.  
  
- Te refieres a Malfoy y a.  
  
- Granger. Sí. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
- Bueno. no se. La verdad es que dar DCAO siempre me ha hecho ilusión, pero falta muy poco para empezar el curso y no se si me siento preparado y bueno. supongo que además tendré que ayudar a esos dos a preparar las clases. si aceptan claro.  
  
- Por supuesto. han aceptado.  
  
- ¿Ya? Entonces... ¿Soy el último en enterarme?  
  
- Creí que te parecería bien, creí que te hería ilusión el cambiar de materia. Pero si no quieres les aviso y ya.  
  
- No. Claro que no. Si que me ha hecho ilusión. Perdona, es que ha sido así tan de golpe que. pero si, gracias. Sí acepto.  
  
- Muy bien, menos mal por que creo que ya están de camino, es más creo que en este preciso momento están llegando. No me mires así. venga, sonríe O_O, bueno, mejor no, no sonrías.  
  
La  
  
La  
  
La  
  
La  
  
N/A: perdonad!! Es muy corto, pero me ha costado mucho hacer solo este cachito. espero que pronto pueda subir uno muy largo para compensaros. Al final os he hecho caso y no he puesto a Sevi de director. ¿Cómo acabará esto? ¿Draco y Herm profes? ¿Herm será igual de dura que Mcgonagall? ¿Draco igual de injusto que Sevi? Ya veremos. Todo esto y más en unos días.  
  
Por cierto estoy escribiendo una historia de Rowena Ravenclaw. parece que no atrae mucho, pero creo que me está quedando bien, es otro estilo. Estoy intentando escribir como las hermana Brontë, no se si las conocéis. bueno, que a ver si os la leéis y dejáis reviews. 


	6. nuevos profesores, nuevos sentimientos

- No. Claro que no. Si que me ha hecho ilusión. Perdona, es que ha sido así tan de golpe que. pero si, gracias. Sí acepto.  
  
- Muy bien, menos mal por que creo que ya están de camino, es más creo que en este preciso momento están llegando. No me mires así. Venga, sonríe O_O, bueno, mejor no, no sonrías.  
  
¡Vaya! Esperaba un poco más de entusiasmo por su parte. Creía que por lo menos me daría la mano, pero ¡que estupidez! Beth olvídate, lo conoces desde hace suficiente como para saber que Severus no tiene sentimientos para con ningún ser vivo. ¿Por qué los tendría por ti?  
  
Ni siquiera se ha alegrado, estamos caminando hacía la puerta para recibir a los nuevos profesores y parece el hombre más serio, tranquilo, más frío de todo el mundo.  
  
¡Soy tan estupida! Decidido. Voy a olvidarme de él, es lo mejor. Una relación entre compañeros de trabajo nunca es buena.  
  
- Bueno parece que ya llegan.  
  
- Si- ¡por fin dice algo!  
  
==== extractos del diario de Hermione Granger====  
  
1 de setiembre.  
  
¡Estoy tan nerviosa! Hoy empieza el curso, en realidad mañana, hoy llegan los alumnos. Espero estar a la altura (.), aunque con las "clases" de Snape con las que nos ha machacado a Draco y a mi dudo no estarlo. Meno mal que se han acabado.  
  
La verdad es que nos ha tratado muy bien, bueno a Draco como siempre (.), pero a mí me ha respetado. Mejor, ¡y tanto! Hasta puedo decir que ya no me cae mal. Tampoco me cae bien ¡no!  
  
Con Beth me llevo muy bien, nos hemos hecho grandes amigas. Casi se me olvida que es mi jefa. Y con Draco, bueno (.) hemos hecho un pacto de no molestarnos delante de alumnos, profesores y cualquier otro ser viviente, o no, de Hogwarts.  
  
Y lo ha cumplido, se guarda todos los insultos e ironías para cuando estamos solos. Por suerte siempre intento estar acompañada de alguien, así que se lo pongo difícil.  
  
18 de setiembre  
  
Hoy he recibido una carta de Harry, aún no está en la plantilla, pero el entrenador le ha prometido que pronto jugará su primer partido y bueno me cuenta muchas cosas sobre el Quidditch (.) y que le gusta una chica ¡por fin! Me dará noticias si sucede algo nuevo. También me ha explicado que Ron está muy ocupado, por eso no escribe, que el trabajo del ministerio absorbe mucho (.)  
  
Con las clases vamos muy bien. Draco se ha cansado de hacer ironías sobre mi persona y está más amable. La mayoría de chicos nos hacen caso, pero hay algún que otro que puede fundar el tercer grupo de merodeadores.  
  
20 de octubre  
  
Draco y yo hemos tenido una idea. Hemos pensado que en Navidad podríamos montar una especia de cena para reunirnos toda nuestra promoción.  
  
Ya te contaré más.  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Bueno este pequeñísimo cap es una excusa para decir ¡VOY A VER LA SEGUNDA PELI! Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz.  
  
Iré a las once de la noche por que salgo de trabajar a las diez y media, pero bah ¡QUE GUAI! 


	7. Aviso

Solo para decir que voy a continuar la historia. La dejé por dos motivos:  
  
Me dejaron sin internet (si ya se q eso no es excusa...) La segunda película me decepcionó hasta el infinito.  
  
Pero ahora acabo de leer el quinto libro y me he vuelto a emocionar... así que vuelvo a la carga!! 


End file.
